


Naughty, Naughty

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Sexual Assault, Confrontations, Forced Prostitution, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stripper Aziraphale, Touching, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley is a part of an underworld gang that loves to cause mischief and terror around the entire world. When Crowley ends up screwing up a job, Beelzebub is out for blood. Deciding to hide in a strip club for a while causes him to meet a beautiful stripper named Aziraphale and a horrible boss named Gabriel. Crowley comes to the rescue when he witnesses Aziraphale being assaulted by his boss and the two of them from a strong bond with one another.
Kudos: 3





	Naughty, Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley ends up in the back alley of a strip club while trying to get away from Hastur and Ligur on a Friday night. But when he enters the club, a particular person catches his interest.

Crowley ran down the street as Hastur and Ligur were chasing him. Crowley is a part of a group of gangsters. Recently, their leader has not been pleased with Crowley’s work for the group and was going to the bottom of it. Though..Crowley may be in good with the leader but he has not exactly been following the rules. Crowley was not much of a gangster either. He has a bit of heart but still, he is far from innocent. Crowley also has a soft spot for kids, too and refuses to do anything that involves hurting one. Tonight, the leader had enough of Crowley’s bullshit and sent Hastur and Ligur to deal with him. But so far, all it has been was a running match and Crowley was about to crash if he does not find a way to get away from those two goons soon.

All of a sudden, Crowley saw a dark alleyway and got an idea. He ducked into the alleyway while he was quite ahead of Hastur and Ligur. Crowley kept himself out of sight as Ligur and Hastur ran past the alleyway that Crowley was in. He let out a sigh of relief.   
  


“Thank Satan. I hope I am able to keep away from the gang for awhile. I want to make sure that my head stays in my body, too.” Crowley thought to himself. The demon noticed some neon lights coming from the other side of the alleyway. Peaking his curiosity, Crowley followed towards the lights. When he turned the corner, he noticed that the alleyway lead him to the back of a club of some kind. A grin appeared on the demon’s face.

”Maybe I can hide in here for a while.” Crowley said to himself. Crowley went up to the window of the door and looked inside. There was a hallway but it looked like it where the restrooms were but the hallway was empty. Taking the opportunity, Crowley snuck into the club through the door. It worked successfully as the door closed behind him. No one came to the back to kick him out or anything, which was another relief for Crowley. He smiled and walked down the hallway into the club. Since he was there, he might as well enjoy it while he was there. Crowley went to the bar to order a drink. He quickly realized that this club was not exactly just a normal club.

This was a strip club. And a gay strip club at that, too. But that did not matter to Crowley. Whether it was men stripping or women stripping, he was going to enjoy himself. Plus, this is the first time that Crowley has been to a gay strip club in months. Usually, they attend “normal” strip club with friends but this place was quite more lavish than the other ones he has been with his friends. When Crowley received his drink, he made his way over to where people were watching the strippers and sat down in one of the chairs. Luckily, he was able to find a seat at the front of the stage.

The strippers that he saw in the stage were okay but nothing that peaked his interest. About 15 minutes after watching the strippers, Crowley was ready about to go mingle in the club, a different stripper suddenly walked onto the stage. This one was different than all the rest that Crowley just saw. This one was a bit thick body and his short, blond hair. Crowley could not take his eyes of him. He only saw a side profile but when he turned forward to look at the crowd, Crowley blushed. He was the most gorgeous man that Crowley has ever seen in his life. The thick stripper’s white outfit shimmered as the lights on the stage hit it. He looked like an absolute angel, which Crowley was thinking he is as he watched him work the pole with his entire body.

Crowley’s eyes widened as he saw the way that the angelic wrap part of his body around the pole surprised and turned the demon on. As the stripper danced, he noticed Crowley in the audience and smiled. He began to focus on just him and little things to excite him. Crowley gulped as they were almost just mere inches away from one another. Crowley took a twenty dollar bill and placed into Aziraphale’s undergarments. Aziraphale caressed one of Crowley’s cheeks with one of his hands for a couple of seconds before getting back on the stage and started to undress a bit more until he was complete naked. He definitely was well endowed down there. Crowley felt like he was suddenly in love with him.

Including Crowley, the crowd cheered and whistled at him. Dollar bills were being throw at the stage, making it rain upon the angelic stripper. It seems that he was quite popular in this particular club. Crowley even has forgotten about Hastur and Ligur, which is a good thing. When the stripper finished the performance, he bowed as the crowed cheered then collected his closed and money before heading to the back of the stage. Crowley decided that it would be a perfect to go get another drink and mingle with others in the club.

About 30 minutes later, Crowley went down the same hallway to leave the club. As he walked down, he heard something coming from one of the doors. Crowley went over to here the sounds where coming from and peaked into the little window on the door. In the room, there was a tall, slim man in the room, along with the angelic stripper that he just saw a little bit ago. Crowley decided to shapeshift and try to listen in on the conversation that the two of them were having. And this conversation was _heated_.

“That was not a part of the deal, Gabriel! I am a stripper, not a prostitute!” The angelic one said to the other man. The other man did not like that answer.  
  


”Aziraphale, you are to do what you are told to do! And I am only doing my job, too!” Gabriel said back to him. That is when Crowley finally found the stripper’s name.

”Yeah but I am not going to have sex with anyone! I will take off my clothes and dance but that is all I am going to do! And I definitely refuse to have sex with someone like you!” Aziraphale exclaimed back.

”What is wrong with having sex with me?” Gabriel asked him.

”You are a narcissistic, piece of shit! That’s why I will not sex with you!” Aziraphale replied to him. Gabriel did not like that answer. He suddenly grabbed Aziraphale and pinned his body against the desk in the room. Gabriel started to touch Aziraphale on certain places of his body.

”Let go of me!” Aziraphale told him. Gabriel did not let go of him.

”You listen to me! I am the owner of this place and as your body, you have to do what I say!” Gabriel barked at Aziraphale. Aziraphale cried out but it was unlikely that no one would here him from anywhere in the club. Crowley felt like he had to do something as he saw this going on. Crowley shapeshifter back into human form and opened the door as quick as he could. Crowley did not even hesitate to go over quickly and remove Gabriel away from Aziraphale. Gabriel fell to the floor as Crowley was making sure that Aziraphale was okay. 

“Are you alright?” Crowley asked him. Crowley was meant to do bad deeds but deep down, he has a heart. Even if a lot of people did not think so. Aziraphale looked at Crowley and blushed.

”I...I am okay. Thank you.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley smiled at him. Gabriel slowly got up from the ground and looked at the two of them. Aziraphale looked back at Gabriel. As much as Aziraphale wanted to report, he felt like that even if he did, nothing will be done because he is a man. Gabriel knee this but yet...he did not want to jeopardize his job and/or his reputation with his main boss. He let out a sigh.

”Just leave my office, Aziraphale. Just go.” Gabriel said to him. It seems like Aziraphale was not going to lose his job either. Aziraphale did as Gabriel told him to. Him and Crowley left the room together. Crowley shut the door behind them. The two of them moved away from the door but stood in the hallway.

”Are you sure that you are okay?” Crowley asked Aziraphale again. Aziraphale nodded.

”I am. I promise. I guess...stuff like that comes with the job sometimes.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley felt so bad for him.

”No, it doesn’t. No one deserves to be sexually assaulted or raped, no matter what kind of job you have.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale nodded.

”True but I have no other choice. This is my calling. I do not mind being a stripper and taking off my clothes in front of people and such. ...I just do not want to do sexual things like what my boss was going to do without my consent. And I am not against sex either though..I never really had it before.” Aziraphake explained to him. Crowley was shocked.

”Wait...are you saying that you are a virgin?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale blushed as he looked at ground.   
  
  


“I will take that as a yes then?” Crowley asked a different question to him. Aziraphale nodded before he looked back up at the demon.

”Yes. I am a virgin. I mean, I have done _stuff_ but I never have had intercourse. But I am not innocent either. Well, you saw that I am not truly innocent from the way I am when I am dancing naked for money in front of random strangers.” Aziraphale explained. Crowley nodded.

”That is okay. Nothing wrong with that. Sex work is still a valid job. Honestly, you are brave for this, though. It takes a lot for someone to ha e confidence to strip for random strangers. Never think that it is not.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale suddenly smiled at him. For some reason, that made Aziraphale feel quite a bit better.

”That...that is actually quite comforting to know. You are definitely not like other men that I have met. What is your name, by the way?” Aziraphale said and then asked him. Crowley felt a little flustered all of a sudden.

”M-my name is Crowley.” Crowley answered Aziraphale. Aziraphale liked that.

”Would you like to join me for a drink?” Aziraphale suddenly asked him another question. Crowley nodded.

”I would like that. Also...I will pay for it.” Crowley responded to the offer for the drink.   
  


“You do not have to do that! I am the one who offered! Plus...I owe for helping back their with my boss. I truly thank you for helping me back there.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley held one of Aziraphale’s hands in his.

”You are welcome but truly, I would like to buy you a drink or two.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale felt his face suddenly become a little bit warm as he felt Crowley’s hands in his. Aziraphale nodded back.

”Thank you.” Aziraphale said back.

”You are welcome.” Crowley spoke. The two of them let go of each others’ hands and headed back into the club together. For now, it seems like Hastur and Ligur have given up on the chase for Crowley. And as as far as Aziraphale when it comes to his boss, it did not bother him too much. By tomorrow, everything will be fine for the angelic one. Crowley was not sure about how everything will be for him the next day but he definitely can not return to his gang. At least for a few days. Beelzebub will kill him right in the spot if they see him comes around tomorrow.   
  


Also...Crowley has decided that he needs to keep an eye on Aziraphale’s safety. Even some demons have a bit of a heart, even if they do not think that they do.


End file.
